


the sound of us escalates

by Anonymous



Series: Beetlelands Human AU NSFW [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Human AU, Kissing, Multi, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Showers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After date night.





	the sound of us escalates

**Author's Note:**

> waelcome to my human au... we have porn... and more porn...
> 
> i swear there's actual plot to it but its easier to write 2k porn fics of it
> 
> \- beetlejuice is called BJ in this AU
> 
> \- no murder in this AU! and no child marriage 
> 
> \- sandy is their cat. her full name is Big Momma Sandy cause when they found her she was super pregnant with a bunch of little sandys!
> 
> \- title is from the shape of love to come by say anything
> 
> Ok enjoy the porn

One set of hands groping you is pretty great, but BJ has to admit that two sets is even better.

Speaking of hands, one of the aforementioned sets shoves him into the wall while the other struggles to unlock the door.

“Hurry up, Adam,” Barbara hisses. She turns back to BJ, determination in her eyes. “I wanna get to bed.”

BJ cartoonishly gulps at that. Barbara leans forward and kisses him roughly, her teeth coming down to hold BJ’s lower lip in between them and her hand tugging at his hair as the door finally unlocks beside them. They practically tumble inside, Barbara still attached to him as Adam locks the door behind them and comes up behind her, walking BJ backwards towards their bed.

Barbara finally comes up for air -- _Jesus, woman, that was like thirty seconds straight_, BJ thinks -- and Adam takes her place, knocking BJ back onto their bed.

Adam’s much softer than Barbara, always is. He kisses BJ only a bit, stopping to let BJ gasp for air after the Maitland onslaught he’d just received. “Jesus,” BJ pants, “I thought I was the horny one here.”

Adam snorts. “Once Barbara saw you in that button down with the sleeves rolled up, you were a goner.”

Speaking of Barbara, she’s currently shucking off her _very_ flattering burgundy dress, the one with the keyhole and intricately embroidered flowers on the sleeves. She peels the dress off over her head, leaving herself in a plain black bra and a pair of black panties with lace trim. The bra comes off next, unceremoniously thrown behind her as she jumps onto the bed beside BJ and Adam.

“It’s true,” she says. She runs her hands appreciatively up and down BJ’s forearms. “They’re very good arms.”

BJ huffs out a laugh. “That’s what gets you off? Pervert.”

Barbara sticks her tongue out at him. “Says the one still fully clothed.” She tugs at the first of his buttons, getting one loose and continuing down his shirt. “You too, Adam,” she adds.

Eventually, they’re all down to their underwear, despite the numerous impromptu kisses interrupting the process. Barbara presses herself against BJ’s front, kissing him intently as Adam kisses her neck from behind, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Wanna ride you, Beej,” she whispers against him. He almost comes from her words alone; he’s already dangerously close from the pair of tits that’ve been pressing into him the past few minutes, not to mention Adam’s hands reaching forward to grope at him every so often.

He leans back from her, hands coming up to rest on Adam’s, bracketing her in between them.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ bust if you do that right now, kitten,” he says. “You wanna make out with Adam and sit on my face while I calm down?”

“_Yeah_,” she agrees breathlessly. She turns toward Adam, already kissing him.

BJ lies down on the bed, feet on the floor as he grips Barbara’s thighs and lowers her down. She lets out a breathy sigh, and BJ can see Adam’s hands come up to thumb at her nipples while they kiss. He kisses her inner thigh. There’s a bruise there, and he likes the fact that he has no idea if he or Adam left it. He aims up, kissing her labia and down her folds, teasing her. She grinds a bit against him, impatient. His tongue licks a stripe down her and he hears Barbara gasp into Adam’s mouth as he starts to eat her out. She’s wet, been wet since she started kissing him outside, and it doesn’t take long for her to come as he sucks on her clit, a finger inside her to clench down on.

She shudders above him as BJ lets his head thump back onto the bed below him, enjoying the view of Adam and Barbara still wrapped up in each other as she rides out the aftershocks of her climax, BJ intermittently pressing his thumb against her clit just to see her jolt again. 

She finally has enough, peering down at him. “Get up here,” she demands.

BJ happily complies, sitting up behind her. Adam reaches towards him and kisses him over Barbara’s shoulder, pressing them all closer together.

Barbara huffs in between them. “We kissed enough already. Who’s gonna let me ride them?”

Adam turns her around to face BJ. “You said you wanted to ride him,” he says. “And I wanted to watch.”

“You heard him, Beej,” Barbara grins. She pushes a hand into his chest until he hits the back of their pillows. Adam grabs one and places it under BJ’s hips. He mirrors BJ, sitting back on the bed next to him with an arm behind BJ’s neck as they watch Barbara.

Barbara grabs a condom from the bedside drawer, opening it and rolling it over BJ’s cock. Her underwear goes next, joining her dress and bra on the floor. 

She positions herself over BJ, resting her knees on either side of his hips as she lowers herself onto his cock. BJ’s hands come up to grip around her hips, Adam’s coming to rub at her clit as she starts to ride BJ. 

Barbara and BJ quickly find a rhythm, BJ bucking up into her as she meets him halfway. Adam continues to rub at her, bringing her off a second time on top of BJ’s cock. She whimpers out a “_Love you_ \--”, then throws her head back and slams herself down onto BJ, who follows suit. The two ride out their orgasms, Barbara balancing herself with a palm on each of the two men’s chests beneath her. There’s a moment of silence, a moment between their collective breaths. Finally, Barbara pulls off of BJ and flops into his side. BJ slides the condom off with a grunt, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can by their bed.

After regaining themselves for a moment, the two turn to Adam. He’s still cuddled into BJ’s side and, most importantly, still hard, which BJ and Barbara take notice of immediately.

“Ugh,” Adam says. “You two have that look in your eyes.”

BJ bats his eyelashes while Barbara snickers next to him. “_What_ look, doll?” he says as he finagles Adam to be between him and Barbara, pulling down his boxers in the process.

“That look where you both -- _Jesus_,” he gasps, BJ’s hand finding his cock. “Where you both look like you’re gonna eat me alive.”

Barbara’s up now, kissing down Adam’s chest as she reaches his hips, stopping to nip at the softer flesh there. “Mmm, not quite,” she says. She bends down, licking a stripe over BJ’s hand and onto Adam’s cock. Adam groans, hips attempting to buck up into both of their touches. 

BJ brings the hand on Adam’s cock up, rubbing at his nipples. He’s delightfully sensitive there and gasps at BJ’s touch. Barbara’s still licking teasing stripes up and down his cock, finally swallowing him down as she hears him gasp from BJ’s ministrations.

BJ switches between biting at Adam’s neck and chest, drawing out moans from the light nips immediately soothed with kisses up and down Adam’s upper body. He can see Barbara out of the corner of his eye, head bobbing on Adam’s cock. 

Adam lets out a final, full throated moan and an “_I’m coming_ \--” as he reaches his climax. Barbara keeps him in her mouth, humming around his cock as he bucks up into her. BJ stops his own ministrations, swallowing Adam’s resulting groans with a kiss.

She lets Adam relax before she pulls off of him, the man becoming almost boneless as he comes down from his climax. She moves to sit astride his hips, resting on top of his stomach. Barbara grabs his chin as he pants, moving his gaze to meet hers. She opens her mouth, still full of Adam’s cum, and swallows with a pointed smile. The resulting “_Fuuuck_,” from her two boys is more than worth the bitter taste sliding down her throat.

“I _really_ can’t go again, Barb, but my dick is trying so hard,” Adam says. 

“Jesus Christ, same,” BJ groans. 

Barbara giggles. She moves from her position atop Adam to lay alongside him, an arm wrapped around his middle to hold BJ’s hand. “Me either,” she says. “Just wanted you two to see.” She kisses Adam’s cheek, then leans over him to kiss BJ’s. “You both liked it?”

“I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who would dislike that,” Adam replies. He slides the arm Barbara’s resting her head on under her, sliding the shorter woman to splay out on top of his chest. “But,” he says, in between kisses to her forehead and temples, “they also don’t have the most beautiful girl in the world doing it to them.”

BJ agrees with an _mm-hmm_, taking advantage of Barbara’s new position to kiss her full on the mouth. “Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He smirks, “Prettiest thing to ever ride my dick.”

Barbara laughs at that, a little pink from the praise. “What about Adam?”

BJ turns his attention from her to place a few kisses onto Adam’s face. “Handsomest thing to ever ride my dick, of course.”

Adam uses the hand that had taken to stroking BJ’s hair to swat him playfully. “I thought we were being sweet,” he protests, although he falls into a kiss with BJ all the same.

Barbara snuggles her head into the crook of Adam’s neck, watching the two men make out lazily. Eventually, they stop, resting their foreheads against each other in a moment of quiet. Barbara takes this as her cue to get up, rolling off of Adam’s chest to stand and stretch. 

“I’m going to take a shower. You two want to join?” she asks, already turned toward their bathroom. “And by asking that, I’m telling you that if you want to cuddle, I’m only cuddling someone who doesn’t smell like sweat and sex,” she clarifies -- mostly to BJ, who had once claimed he would bottle how she smelled after sex if he could. She’d disagreed, but the discussion had concluded in him bending her over the couch with Adam at her front all the same. “And _I_ don’t mind if that someone happens to be Sandy.”

“We’re coming,” Adam says. He sits up, tugging BJ along after him. “C’mon, angel.”

BJ wraps his arms around Adam’s waist as he turns away to get up, attached to him like a barnacle. He continues to hold on to him as the pair reach the shower that Barbara’s already started, intermittently pressing kisses into Adam’s neck. 

The two get into the shower behind Barbara, who’s currently rinsing shampoo out of her hair. She lets out a surprised “Oh!” as she feels Adam press up behind her, wiping her eyes clear of water to turn around and smile at the two of them. 

When BJ had become official with them, they’d started on bathroom renovations immediately. “It needs work anyway!” Adam had claimed, and BJ wasn’t about to get in the way of an Adam Project™. Along with a third sink and cabinet for BJ’s toiletries, a bigger shower had been at the top of their list. It came in handy for nights like these when the three decided to all shower together. 

BJ comes around behind Barbara, pouring conditioner into his hand to work into the ends of her hair. She sighs, letting herself slump into Adam’s chest. “So good to me,” she murmurs.

Kisses pepper her shoulders from both men as BJ lets the conditioner sit in her hair. “You deserve it, kitten,” BJ says. His arms rest on both Barbara and Adam’s waists, pulling the two of them closer. “Such a good girl for us.” She twists in his arms at that, grinning, and pulls him in for a kiss. Even with the heat of the water, BJ can tell she’s blushing.

The three stand still for a minute, basking in their shared contact, then begin to soap up. Shampoo is run through Adam and BJ’s hair, faces are washed, and eventually they all land back in their bed. 

Barbara ends up in the middle tonight, and she pulls the two men in closer to her as they shut the lights off. Adam tucks her head under his chin and BJ cuddles into her side, one of Barbara’s hands resting in his hair.

“Love you,” Barbara says into the dark of their bedroom.

“Love you too,” two voices answer her back.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed! i wasn't too sure about this one tbh but i was tired of looking at it


End file.
